1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headset device, and more particularly to a charging cradle for a headset device and an earphone cover for the headset device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Originally, the mobile communications terminal was developed in order to provide the user with a portable means to communicate, such as by voice communication and short messages through a radio communications system, but nowadays it has been developed to provide wide varieties of communication services including video phone services, multimedia services and mobile banking with the help of highly advanced communication technologies. Moreover, the combination of the antenna and Bluetooth® (“Bluetooth”) technologies has even enabled the user to employ a headset to perform wireless communications without manually operating the mobile terminal.
Generally, the headset device is an attachment for holding an earphone, microphone and transmitter at the user's head, which converts electrical sound signals from a sound instrument into sound waves, or the user's voice into corresponding electrical signals delivered to the sound instrument or the mobile terminal. Accordingly, such a headset device has been very useful for such people as telemarketers and people chatting on the Internet.
As the range of mobile communications services including multimedia services extensively increases, the functions of the mobile communication terminal is also extensively diversified, making the user more frequently employ the headset device involving the Bluetooth technologies. Accordingly, the headset includes a battery pack that must be recharged before being completely discharged. To this end, the headset is provided with a power connection terminal connected with an external power supply to recharge the battery pack. However, the conventional power connection terminal provided in the headset is formed like a groove so as to limit the reduction of its size. In addition, the convention headset device must be directly connected to an external power source to recharge the battery, and is therefore exposed to external damage. Besides, the headset is not securely fixed during charging, is inconvenient for inspecting the charging state, and is not easily adaptable to various ear sizes.